My Brother, My Love
by Lolexis
Summary: Sebastian merupakan anak dari keluarga Phantomhive yang mendapatkan adik dari hasil perselingkuhan ayahnya, Vincent Phantomhive, dengan Rachel. Nama adik barunya adalah Ciel. Tapi meskipun itu adiknya, Sebastian menyukainya. Jadi bagaimanakah kisah mereka?
1. Mr Pervert

**Yosh! Ini FF pertamaku tentang Kuroshitsuji kepunyaan Yana Toboso. Dan tujuan mengeposnya hanya untuk kesenangan saya membuat cerita. Silahkan menikmati. *makan nasi kotak***

* * *

**Mr. Pervert**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian, ini Ciel. Dia akan menjadi adikmu. Dan Nyonya Rachel akan menjadi ibumu."

Anak laki-laki bermata _ruby_ itu menatap ayahnya bingung karena hari itu ayahnya tiba-tiba membatalkan semua jadwal dan mengajaknya _lunch_. Hal yang tidak biasa ayahnya lakukan. Dan tidak biasa lagi ketika pemilik rambut hitam pekat itu melihat bahwa ini bukan _lunch_ biasa. Ini sepertinya lebih terlihat….pengenalan? Itu terbukti ketika ayahnya mengatakan 'akan menjadi ibumu' di awal tadi. Anak laki-laki itu agak kesal pada ayahnya karena dia sama sekali tidak diberi tahu soal ini sebelumnya.

Yang membuatnya lebih heran lagi, 'calon ibunya' itu juga memiliki seorang anak laki-laki -yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari dirinya- berambut _grayish_ yang justru terlihat arogan. Sama seperti ayahnya. Sungguh seperti apa ya ... ummm mungkin bisa dibilang kalau anak itu mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. Entah itu rambut, kulit pucatnya, bahkan tingkat harga dirinya. Tapi ada perbedaannya ... anak itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok!

"Ciel." Katanya tanpa ada basa basi sedikitpun.

"Aku Sebastian. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ciel. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Nyonya." Anak laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Sebastian itu tersenyum.

Hari itu mereka ... ah tidak! Hanya ayahnya dan wanitanya itu yang terlihat bahagia. Sebastian dan Ciel hanya diam menikmati makan siang mereka dengan canggung. Sampai tiban saatnya mereka semua telah menyelesaikan _lunch_ -nya, ayahnya tiba-tiba mengatakan jika Rachel dan Ciel akan tinggal dirumah mereka. _What th-!_ Seperti tersambar petir, Sebastian semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Calon tapi akan tinggal dirumah. Itu berarti ... seketika anak itu ingat jika ayahnya hanya bilang 'akan menjadi' itu bukan berarti mereka masih PDKT alias pendekatan lagi! Dia sudah menjadi ibu tirinya!

Sebastian memandangi keluarga baru ayahnya, mereka seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Harmonis dan sangat membuatnya sakit Karena ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun seperti itu kepadanya. Apa yang salah? Tapi Sebastian hanya tersenyum… Hatinya sedikit bercampur. Ada perasaan senang, sedih dan cemburu. Seorang ayah yang dia banggakan, sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya dalam hal apapun. Termasuk bermusyawarah tentang kepindahan mereka kerumah. Tapi sekali lagi, Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan hatinya seakan mengatakan 'aku rapopo'.

"Sebastian, tolong tujukan kamar baru Ciel." Pinta ayahnya.

"Ya, ayah."

"Oh _dear_, anakmu manis sekali, Vincent. Dia sangat dewasa."

Vincent dan Rachel tertawa bersama dan kemudian mereka pergi karena memiliki kesibukan yang anak kecil tidak bisa tahu. Karena itu, Sebastian mulai mengantar Ciel ke kamarnya. Anak berambut kelabu itu mengikuti si anak berambut hitam dengan diam. Meskipun si rambut hitam sedih, dia mencoba untuk tetap bersemangat. Dan tentunya semangat _manly_ , bukan semangat seperti anak bocah pada umurnya. Sebastian memulai pembicaraan, tapi Ciel sepertinya tidak tertarik dan mengacuhkannya.

Begitu berulang-ulang, Ciel sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Sampai akhirnya….

"Hei pendek, mau mencoba masakanku?"

"AP-APPPPAAAA? Kau bilang apa?! Ayo Coba katakan lagi!"

"Errrr….mau mencoba masakanku?" Sebastian mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan tidak lengkap seperti yang disuruh bocah kelabu itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Yang sebelumnya!" Perintah Ciel.

"Hei?"

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Sesudah hei tadi apa kau bilang?" Tanya Ciel naik darah.

"Ah! Eh?" Sebastian terdiam mengingat kata-katanya barusan. "Pe-pen…dek?"

"Ya itu! Jangan mengtang-mentang kau itu jangkung jadi seenaknya memanggilku pendek! Ingat itu!" Maki Ciel.

Saat itu juga, Sebastian tau apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Ciel berbicara dan memperhatikannya. Yaitu membuatnya naik darah. Catat itu! Membuatnya naik darah!

* 09 *

6 tahun berlalu, Sebastian tumbuh bersama Ciel sebagai adik-kakak. Sebastian juga sangat menyayangi Ciel, tapi itu bukan perasaan sayang dari seorang kakak. Tapi perasaan cinta. Kadang Sebastian mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena mencintai adiknya sendiri yang bahkan mereka sesama jenis! Ini seperti menambahkan aibnya sebagai _pedofil_ , _incest_ , dan ... ah sudahlah! Dan jika ini ketahuan, maka perusahaan Funtom dan nama besar Phantomhive akan tercemar! Sudah cukup dengan skandal tentang Vincent Phantomhive yang akhirnya menikahi selingkuhannya, Rachel Phantomhive. Tapi meskipun Sebastian uring-uringan, dia pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hanya saja ... karena itu Ciel tidak mengerti, bahkan dia sepertinya tidak punya perasaan yang sama pada Sebastian. Meskipun begitu, dia sangat supel dan memiliki banyak orang disampingnya, yang di sebut teman.

Lain lagi dengan Ciel. Sekarang umur Ciel 13 tahun, umur yang sudah cukup untuk mengerti apa itu rasa suka. Tapi…sejauh ini Ciel tidak menampakan tanda-tanda bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Teman dekat saja tidak punya! Jelas, harga dirinya yang tinggi dan kata-kata tajam miliknya membuat dia di segani –atau ditakuti—oleh orang disekitarnya. Begitu pula efek nama besar Phantomhive di namanya dan wajah manisnya, membuatnya menjadi orang yang sering di incar penculikan. Akhirnya dia pun memilih untuk membuang kata teman dari kamus hidupnya.

Hari itu Sebastian membaca buku di perpusakaan miliknya sehabis pulang kuliah dengan ditemani secangkir _Earl Grey_ dan _coffee nuts cake_ di meja. Dia sangat menikmati teh dan hidupnya sebentar dari penyakit 'jantung berdebar tiap kali dekat Ciel'. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika suara bocah kecil itu meneriaki namanya dengan marah berjalan kearah pria tampan itu.

"Hei Sebastian!"

"Haduh-haduh…bocah ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Tidak sopan seperti biasanya. Susah ya ber-etika sedikit?" Kata Sebastian sambil tertawa.

"Diam kau! Dimana buku bisnis yang kau janjikan untuk dipinjamkan kepadaku?! Ini sudah 1 bulan dari hari aku memintanya!" Sebastian terdiam sambil terus membaca bukunya pura-pura tak mendengar dengan muka _innocent_-nya. "Hei Sebastian! Kau tuli ya? Kenapa diam?"

"..."

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Oke-oke-oke… tadi kamu menyuruhku untuk diam, bukan? Aku diam kamu tetap marah." Sebastian kembali tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya yang _bad temperament_ itu. Tapi itu justru membuatnya terlihat manis. Semanis jembatan an-eh umm semanis cinta Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Grrrr! Buruan!"

"Menggeram seperti itu membuatku mengingat kucing hitam yang sering kemari jika buntutnya di pegang. Hahaha.."

Ciel yang kesal yang dari tadi dialihkan terus pembicaraannya semakin naik darah. Dia menarik nafas panjang mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang sudah berasap. Mungkin jika ingin _barbeque_-an, tinggal panaskan Ciel dan langsung mateng. #plaakk

"Sudah, beri tahu tempatnya dan aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Menunggumu hanya membuatku emosi."

"Hoo…" Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel sambil jari telunjuknya mengelus dagu Ciel seperti kucing. "Manisnyaaa…"

Dan itu sukses membuat Ciel _blushing_ seketika. Tapi karena sifat tak mau kalahnya, dia tetap pada pendiriannya bertanya dimana buku itu. Sebastian menunjuk rak paling atas perpustakaannya yang sangat tinggi. Ciel _sweat drop_, tapi itu langsung iya sembunyikan dengan tampang _stoic_-nya. Sebastian hanya tertawa melihat Ciel yang menarik tangga lipat dengan kesal. Ciel manis sekali!

Setelah menarik tangga lipat itu, dia menaikinya dan mencoba meraih buku yang ia inginkan. Tapi tubuh pen—ah kecil nya tidak dapat meraihnya. Sesekali ia berjinjit dan akhirnya terlunjuk mungilnya menyentuh buku itu. Sadar jika Ciel sudah dalam posisi mengerikan, Sebastian bangun dari kursinya dan berdiri dekat tangga lipat itu. Dan benar, Ciel terjatuh bersama buku yang ia sentuh tadi. Dengan sigap Sebastian menangkap tubuh Ciel. Bersamaan mereka jatuh. Tapi posisi Ciel sangat aman karena dia menindih Sebasian.

"Se-sebastian?" Ciel terlihat panik melihat Sebastian tak sadarkan diri. "Sebas—"

Tiba-tiba tergurat warna merah muda di pipi Ciel karena kini tangan kiri Sebastian yang pura-pura pingsan dengan nakal mengusap-usap bongkahan daging kenyal a.k.a bokong Ciel dan yang satu lagi mendekap Ciel ke dadanya. Jantung Ciel berdebar cepat, dia juga mendengar jantung Sebastian yang berdebar dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas seketika.

" _Pervert!_ "

Ciel mengambil buku yang tadi membuatnya terjatuh dan berlari kencang ke kamarnya meninggalkan Sebastian yang benjol akibat pukulan maut Ciel.


	2. Mr Pedophile

**Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso**

**Tapi cerita murni dari otak konslet saya.**

* * *

**Mr. Pedophile**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian yang tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama keluarganya sesekali melirik ke arah Ciel yang tenang seperti biasanya. Merasa ada yang melihatnya, Ciel melirik ke arah sumber sang pemilik mata lalu membuang muka dengan sinis pada Sebastian. Melihat hal yang tak wajar dari gelagat anak mereka, Rachel ingin mencairkan suasana meskipun berbicara saat makan itu melanggar etika makan memakan(?) bersama keluarga. Tapi kapan lagi bagi orang tua menanyakan sesuatu pada anaknya saat jam kosong? Keluarga itu sangat sibuk.

"Ciel sayang, kenapa kamu cuek-cuek sama kakakmu? Ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Rachel perhatian.

"Tidak ada, _mom_." Jawabnya singkat.

Rachel menatap Sebastian seakan bertanya 'ada apa sebenarnya?' tanpa bicara. Sebastian pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Akhirnya Rachel hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana pun kedua anaknya itu sepertinya tidak mau membahasnya.

"Oh ya, _daddy_ dan _mom_ mau pergi ke cabang perusahaan kita di Perancis. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami urus. _Daddy_ minta supaya kalian menjaga rumah. Untuk Sebastian, _daddy_ minta kamu untuk urus kerjaan disini, ya." Kata Vincent dengan tampang _cool_-nya.

Sebastian mengangguk. Dia memang sudah biasa di cekoki hal-hal tentang perusahaannya sejak dia masih kecil. Jadi, ayahnya sangat mempercayainya untuk meng-_handle_ urusan Funtom sementara ayahnya pergi meskipun Sebastian bukan anak kesayangannya.

Namun Ciel tetap diam atau lebih tepatnya bodo amat soal menjaga rumah. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak menyukai ayahnya itu. Jelas saja, sejak kecil Ciel hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya. Ayahnya memang memberikan pemasukan untuk Ciel dan Rachel. Hanya saja Ciel itu hampir tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya yang datang kerumah hanya 3 bulan sekali. Karena itu dia diledek teman-teman sebayanya dengan kata-kata 'anak haram'. Namun memang itulah kenyataannya.

Rachel adalah kekasih Vincent, mereka saling mencintai tapi saat itu Vincent di jodohkan oleh wanita bangsawan lainnya. Vincent tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Rachel. Namun wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Vincent meninggal karena sakit pada usia Sebastian menginjak 6 tahun. Dan saat itu pula, Ciel lahir. Selama 6 tahun, Ciel menghabiskan waktunya dengan membenci ayahnya. Sampai saatnya dia ditarik ke rumah keluarga besar Phantomhive. Mungkin itu permintaan maaf Vincent atas kesalahannya pada Ciel. Tapi menurut bocah bermata _sapphire_ itu, semua sudah terlambat.

"Ciel, _daddy_ sedang bicara. Apa kamu mendengarkan?" Tanya Vincent dengan lembut. Dan itu membuat pria bermata _ruby_ itu sedikit sedih. Tapi Sebastian hanya diam dan mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa.

"Hmm…." Ciel menjawabnya seperti mengatakan 'jangan mengaturku' sambil malas-malas memakan rotinya. Itu membuat Rachel marah.

"Ciel! Bicara yang benar pada _daddy_!"

"Aku selesai makan." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Aku pergi dulu _daddy, mom_." Rachel tersenyum melihat kesopanan Sebastian yang tidak dimiliki anaknya. Sedangkan Vincent terdiam meneruskan makanannya tanpa sepatah kata pun untuk Sebastian.

*09*

"Hei, Ciel tunggu!" Teriak Sebastian sambil berlari menghampirinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sopan pada _daddy_ dan _mom_?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya ketus sambil terus berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Jelas urusanku. Kamu adikku, dan mereka itu orang tua kita." Tahan Sebastian. Lalu Sebastian tersenyum karena melihat kemarahan dimata Ciel. "Kalau kamu memang sebete itu, mau ikut ke kampusku? _Daddy_ dan _mom_ akan pergi ke Perancis sebentar lagi, mereka tidak akan tau kamu membolos pelajaranmu."

"Oke, tapi ingat! Tidak ada sesuatu seperti kemarin!" Bentak Ciel.

"Iya, _Darl~_"

Saat itu juga Sebastian membawa Ciel ke kampusnya. Sesaat, Ciel Nampak kagum dengan dunia perkuliahan. Mereka yang bebas mengekspresikan diri, mereka yang tampak hebat dengan status mereka. Itu semua terlihat keren di mata bocah kecil itu.

Dia juga sesekali melihat orang yang menyapa Sebastian. Entah itu wanita yang menyapanya sambil tersenyum gembira seakan-akan dia habis di sapa oleh pangeran Inggris atau laki-laki yang tampak senang bergaul dengan kakaknya dengan mengikuti mereka berjalan. Sampai tibanya di kantin kampus.

Agak sedikit membingungkan memang kenapa kakaknya memilih untuk duduk di kantin sedangkan kantin saat itu sedang ramai sekali. Suasana yang menjengkelkan buat Ciel.

"Jadi ini Ciel?" Tanya seorang teman Sebastian.

"Iya. Ini lho adikku yang sering aku ceritakan." Balas Sebastian dengan tertawa seperti biasa. Ciel hanya tersenyum sambil menatap curiga kakaknya. "Owww…tenang,, aku tidak membuka kejelekanmu pada mereka."

"Dia membanggakanmu lho." Potong pemuda yang mempunyai darah keturunan India itu.

"Hei!" Sebastian memprotes. Itu justru membuat Ciel tertawa karena selama ini Sebastian merupakan sosok yang menjengkelkan dan yang pandai membuatnya marah. Tapi kali ini dia yang di buat kesal.

"Aku Agni." Pemuda India itu memberi tangannya pada bocah kecil itu untuk berjabat tangan. "Tapi kamu benar Sebastian, dia manis sekali. Kau yakin kalau adikmu ini cowok?"

Ciel yang tadinya tertawa terdiam seketika, dan tawa itu berpindah pada Sebastian. Malah lebih keras lagi. Bocah kelabu itu membuang muka kesal. Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang sampai tak terasa pria India itu pamit masuk kelas. Namun, setelah temannya pergi, Sebastian sama sekali tidak bicara pada Ciel. Membuatnya kesal pun tidak. Dia terlalu sibuk membaca buku-bukunya yang tebal, itu membuat Ciel merasa menyesal ikut ke kampus Sebastian.

"Sebastian, jika nanti kau masuk kelas, bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Ciel yang tiba-tiba menyadari jika kakaknya tidak bisa menemaninya. Itu sama saja sia-sia membolos pelajaran untuk ikut.

"Aku hari ini tidak masuk kelas. Aku ke kampus hanya ingin menyerahkan tugas _paper_ ku. Tapi karena dosennya sedang sibuk, jadi di undur 1 jam." Sebastian tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam. Semenjak sarapan, pria beranjak dewasa itu sama sekali tidak membuat si bocah marah. Sebenarnya Ciel heran tapi dia juga senang…atau kesepian? Ciel mengabaikan hatinya untuk berpikir apakah dia memang kesepian atau senang. Dia menatap Sebastian yang sedari tadi membaca buku. Hei! Ini sama saja membuat waktunya terbuang sia-sia! Ciel semakin menyesal membolos pelajaran. Tau akan seperti ini, lebih baik dia belajar meskipun membosankan.

"Hei, Sebastian."

"Hmmm…?" Tanya Sebastian tanpa melepaskan mata _ruby_ itu dari buku yang dia baca. Ciel sedikit penasaran, buku apa yang membuat Sebastian mengabaikannya. Tapi dia tidak mau menanyakannya.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak teman." Sambil menyeruput tehnya, dia memandang sekitar kantin yang mulai menjadi sepi karena sudah saatnya mereka masuk kelas.

"Wajarlah. Mana mungkin tidak mempunyai teman? Manusia itu mahkluk sosial. Kenapa?" Ciel menggeleng. Itu malah membuat Sebastian terpancing untuk berbicara. "Kau pasti juga kan? Apa lagi kau itu manis, pasti banyak yang menyukaimu." Sebastian menatap Ciel yang terdiam.

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak–"

"Mereka tidak menyukaiku!" Potong Ciel dengan bentakan. Itu membuat Sebastian heran. Bagaimana bisa mahkluk semanis ini tidak ada yang menyukai? Sedangkan dirinya saja menyukainya. Mungkin karena sifatnya kah? Itu membuat Sebastian bingung kenapa adiknya emosi sekali menyangkut soal teman.

"Mungkin karena sifatmu yang arogan. Pasti sebenarnya mereka menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu."

"Tidak! Mereka tidak menyukaiku! Apa lagi mencintaiku! Pokoknya tidak! Kau tidak tau apa pun!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Kata terakhir Sebastian cukup membuat Ciel terdiam. Sambil menatap mata Sebastian, Ciel mencari sebuah kesalahan untuk memakinya lagi karena Sebastian berbohong. Tapi tidak ada keraguan dalam mata merah darahnya. Saat itu juga wajah Ciel memanas, jantungnya terasa sesak, dan ingin rasanya Ciel membalikan waktu supaya ia tidak bertanya soal teman jika ujungnya begini.

* * *

**Yak, bagaimana? Terkesan maksa banget selesai kah ceritanya? T_T  
****Efek tugas banyak buat pusing. Amsyong banget dah. _ **

**Ada yang mau review? XD *ngarep***


	3. Mr Sadness

**Kurshitsuji punya Yana Toboso**

**Tapi hak cerita punya saya. wkwkkw.**

* * *

**Mr. Sadness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!"

Kata terakhir Sebastian cukup membuat Ciel terdiam. Sambil menatap mata Sebastian, Ciel mencari sebuah kesalahan untuk memakinya lagi karena Sebastian berbohong. Tapi tidak ada keraguan dalam mata merah darahnya. Saat itu juga wajah Ciel memanas, jantungnya terasa sesak, dan ingin rasanya Ciel membalikan waktu supaya ia tidak bertanya soal teman jika ujungnya begini.

*09*

Sebastian dan Ciel sudah sampai di rumah kediaman mereka. Dengan buru-buru dan kasar, Ciel membanting pintu mobil. Sebastian yang merasa kesal dengan sikap Ciel pun mengejar dan mencengkram tangan Ciel. Tapi Sebastian hanya ingin Ciel menjelaskan kenapa dia begitu marah hanya gara-gara dia menyatakan cintanya?

"Lepaskan aku,bodoh!" Ciel meronta-ronta.

"Apa karena aku bilang mencintaimu, kamu jadi marah? Apa itu sebabnya?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian yang sangat serius ingin tau. Ingin tau yang mana? Pernyataan cintanya ataukah kenapa dia marah kepadanya? Ciel benar-benar tidak ingin menjawabnya karena memang dia merasa tidak ada yang menyukainya. Apa lagi mencintainya.

"Iya. Jangan pernah ucapkan itu padaku lagi karena aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu, bodoh! Kau itu menyebalkan, _pervert_, pedofil dan juga…" Ciel tidak bisa mengatakannya karena pelayannya satu-persatu datang karena mendengar ribut-ribut. "…dan juga…Argh! Lepaskan aku! Kau gila!"

Ciel melihat tatapan sedih atau lebih tepatnya tatapan terluka kakaknya. Entah kenapa hati Ciel pun sakit ketika mengucapkan itu. Kata-kata Ciel pun membuat Sebasian melonggarkan cengkramannya, dan itu tidak di sia-siakan Ciel. Ciel melepaskan tangannya dan berlari kekamarnya. Si mata _ruby_ hanya melihat punggung bocah kecil itu dengan hati bergemuruh.

Si pria berambut hitam pekat dengan langkah gontai pergi kekamarnya, membanting tubuh jangkungnya ke kasur, dan memejamkan matanya. Semua memori Sebastian pun terputar di kepalanya.

Sejak ia lahir, ia belum sempat mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahnya. Semua pikiran ayahnya tertuju pada pekerjaannya saja. Bahkan, ketika kecil dimana saat-saatnya seorang anak kecil ingin dibanggakan ayahnya dengan prestasi, ayahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan senyumnya. Sebastian ingat benar, ketika SD, dia selalu jadi nomor 1 disekolah. Bahkan dia mendapatkan piala untuk prestasinya. Tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia ketika ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun datang ke acara sekolah untuk melihatnya mendapatkan piala itu. Lebih sia-sia lagi ketika ia dengan bangga menunjukan itu kepada ayahnya, ayahnya sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya. Ucapan selamat pun tidak pernah. Tapi saat itu ada ibunya yang menyemangatinya.

'_Angel, daddy tidak bangga.'_

'_Tenang, nak. Mama bangga padamu.'_

_Angel_ merupakan panggilan sayang Sebastian pada ibunya. Bukan karena namanya Angelina, tapi lebih kepada menganggap ibunya seperti malaikat. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya sangat baik dan mencintainya. Tidak seperti ayahnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, orang dingin itu tetap ayahnya. Meskipun Sebastian kecewa, tapi dia tetap mempunyai kewajiban menyayangi ayahnya.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sebastian kecewa. Dia juga ingat betul ketika ibunya menangis. Dan tau kenapa? Meskipun ibunya tidak bilang, Sebastian tau jika ayahnya mempunyai selingkuhan. Terlebih lagi selingkuhannya itu adalah orang yang sangat dicintai ayahnya. Apa lagi ini? Setelah jadi anak yang tidak diinginkan, ayahnya juga menyakiti perasaan _Angel_-nya. Ayahnya juga tidak tanggung-tanggung memaksanya mempelajari bisnis waktu kecil supaya Sebastian menjadi penerus sempurna. Sedih? Tentu saja! Mana ada anak yang bahagia ketika ayahnya, _super hero_ yang dijadikan panutan, tidak memandangnya sama sekali? Sakit? Sangat!

Karena tekanan yang berat mengingat ibunya yang menikah dengan ayahnya karena perjodohan dan mencintai ayahnya tapi bertepuk sebelah tangan, ibu yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya pun sakit-sakitan. Selama itu Sebastian sangat rajin menemani ibunya yang tidak bisa bangun untuk berjalan. Dia mencurahkan semua cintanya untuk _Angel_ tercintanya. Tapi kesehatan ibunya semakin memburuk. Tapi Sebastian tetap mengingat pesan ibunya disaat sekarat.

'_Sebby sayang. Kalau nanti mama sudah tidak ada, ingat baik-baik. Jadilah anak baik meskipun daddy tidak mendengarkanmu, kamu harus tetap mendengarkannya. Meskipun dia tidak menyayangimu, kamu harus tetap menyayanginya. Karena, meskipun dia bersikap buruk padamu, daddy tetaplah daddy kamu. Kamu boleh kecewa, kamu boleh marah, kamu juga boleh menangis. Tapi ingat, dia tetap ayahmu, tidak akan berubah meskipun dia mati sekalipun. Jadi jangan pernah membencinya. Ingat apa yang diajarkan Tuhan? Tidak boleh marah lebih dari matahari terbenam. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, karena kamu kuat.'_

Kematian ibunya menjadi pukulan berat bagi Sebastian. Kesedihan dan kekecewaannya bertambah hari demi hari. Tapi ia mencoba terus menerapkan ajaran ibunya karena itu memang benar. Cobaan membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Hanya saja, itu semua berdampak pada kehidupannya yang lain. Sejak saat itu Sebastian berhenti menangis, menutup hatinya pada cinta untuk orang lain. Terutama pada wanita karena semua cintanya pada wanita sudah dibawa ibunya. Sebastian juga hampir ingin menyakiti dirinya dengan alkohol, narkoba kalau saja dia tidak ingat itu hal sia-sia dan jauh dari harapan ibunya, dia memilih melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan tidur atau memasak.

Sebastian mulai menata hidupnya dengan menanggulangi kesepiannya dengan memasak, belajar, bergaul, dan mendapatkan prestasi yang lebih. Karena, ada kesenangan melakukan itu dan mendapatkan cinta sekelilingnya. Namun suatu hari dia dikenalkan oleh ibu baru dan adik baru. Saat pertama melihat Ciel, dia tau anak itu punya hal berat sama sepertinya. Dia menyayanginya karena anak itu pasti tidak merasa disayang siapapun. Kemudian melihatnya disayang ayah, hati Sebastian seperti tergores ribuan pisau. Sakit. Dia ingat jika dia merupakan anak yang tidak diinginkan. Tapi itu tidak penting lagi, dia ingin sekali berteman dengan adik barunya itu. Tapi rencananya tidak seperti yang dibayangkan. Ciel merupakan anak yang dingin dan berharga diri tinggi.

"_Hei pendek, mau mencoba masakanku?"_

_ "AP-APPPPAAAA? Kau bilang apa?! Ayo coba katakan lagi!"_

_ "Errrr….mau mencoba masakanku?" Sebastian mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan tidak lengkap seperti yang disuruh bocah kelabu itu._

_ "Tidak! Tidak! Yang sebelumnya!" Perintah Ciel._

_ "Hei?"_

_ "Kau ini bodoh, ya? Sesudah hei tadi apa kau bilang?" Tanya Ciel naik darah._

_ "Ah! Eh?" Sebastian terdiam mengingat kata-katanya barusan. "Pe-pen…dek?"_

_ "Ya itu! Jangan mengtang-mentang kau itu jangkung jadi seenaknya memanggilku pendek! Ingat itu!" Maki Ciel._

Sebastian merasa adiknya ini sangat manis. Dia pun lucu ketika dibuat kesal karena cepatnya dia naik darah. Sebastian tidak pernah marah pada Ciel, kalau ada pun itu Cuma karena Ciel tidak menghabiskan makanan atau ketika dia menjadi pemberontak pada orang tua. Tapi selebihnya dia menyayangi Ciel. Sangat! Itu membuatnya makin hari semakin menyukai Ciel. Namun suatu hari dia menyadari bahwa perasaannya itu bukan lagi sayang terhadap adik. Tetapi lebih dari itu.

Hampir tiap hari ia mengutuki diri sendiri karena dia mencintai anak kesayangan ayah. Dia menerka-nerka apa jadinya dia jika ketahuan punya kelainan menyukai sesama jenis, adiknya, bahkan adiknya itu anak kecil. Dia pasti diusir dari rumah karena menyebarkan virus sesat. Padahal kalo boleh memilih, dia juga tidak mau. Tapi semakin ingin dilupakan, Ciel semakin masuk kedalah hatinya. Tapi melihat adiknya yang merasa tidak disayang orang lain, itu membuat Sebastian tidak sengaja menyatakan cintanya. Mungkin Sebastian bisa mengerti jika Ciel menolaknya dengan cara lain. Kemudian…itulah kesakitan ke-3 dari mencintai seseorang. Dan bagaimana pun dia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai orang yang menyakitinya. Mungkin terdengar bodoh. Tapi lebih bodoh lagi jika Sebastian membenci dan menyalahkan mereka. Karena jika larut kedalamnya, Sebastian pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih bodoh lagi. Sebastian percaya, jika ia terus mencintai orang yang dia cinta dengan tulus, mereka akan lumer. Dan cinta akan membawanya dalam kebahagiaan yang mewarnai hidupnya. Entah berapa lama ia harus menanti.

* * *

**Gaya bahasanya lama2 mulai beda ya...**

**ya sudahlah~**


	4. Mr Medicine

**Mr. Medicine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu, Ciel yang mengurung diri di kamar merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat kakaknya seperti itu. Itu kali pertamanya dia melihat kakaknya begitu sedih dengan ucapannya yang kasar. Hatinya bimbang diantara apa ia mau meminta maaf atau tetap pada pendiriannya. Mungkin kata-kata Sebasitian membuatnya _shock_, tapi dia seharusnya lebih tenang menghadapinya. Tapi…itulah yang membuatnya heran. Kenapa di depan Sebastian, dirinya tidak bisa tenang seperti biasanya. Ciel berpikir Sebastian sok tau seakan-akan tau kesedihannya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang selalu tertawa, banyak bicara, punya banyak teman dan memiliki segalanya merasakan kesepian yang dia alami? Cinta? Dia sudah menutup hatinya. Bahkan dia sudah lupa bagaimana rasa dicintai.

"Bagaimana bisa laki-laki mencintai laki-laki juga?"

Ciel berpikir keras mengenai itu. Dengan wanita saja Ciel belum pernah merasakan cinta. Apa lagi dengan sesama laki-laki? Tapi ada hal yang Ciel mengerti soal cinta. Cinta itu gila. Ya gila…dan cinta hanya membuatmu terluka. Dia pernah terluka. Itu membuatnya mengeluarkan ingatannya yang akhirnya meluap.

"_Daddy mencintaimu, nak."_

"_Apa ini yang dia bilang mencintaku, mom? Setelah dia tidak pernah pulang dan meninggalkan aku dengan julukan 'anak haram', lalu kita harus kerumahnya? Dan aku punya kakak dari istri dahulunya?" Ciel menatap ibunya dengan penuh luka. "Apa ini yang dibilang cinta setelah dia menghancurkan perasaanku berkeping-keping?"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Sudahlah, mom. Aku mengikutimu jika itu membuamu senang, tapi, jangan berharap aku bisa mencintai orang itu seperti mom."_

_SHESSHHH…._

"Eh? Hujan?"

Ciel membuka jendela kamarnya, dan membiarkan dirinya basah terkena hujan. Air matanya yang sudah mengering diwakili oleh hujan. Sakit….tapi perasaan itu tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Karena percuma, tidak ada yang mengerti sakitnya. Sekilas Ciel menyunggingkan senyum terlukanya pada langit malam bercahaya bulan itu. Dia merasa cinta itu tidak ada. Benarkah?

"_Lepaskan adikku! Atau kau akan mati, sialan!" Sebuah pistol Sebastian ambil dari kantongnya._

"_Hooo…ternyata hanya seorang Romeo yang datang? Mana orang tuamu? Dia seharusnya membawa tebusan. Bukannya anak kecil yang sok berani memegang pistol."_

"_Orang tua kami terlalu sibuk mengurusi sampah sepertimu." Kata Sebastian dengan wajah tak berekspresi. "Lepaskan adikku. Sekarang! Kalau tidak…"_

"_Kalau tidak?"_

"_Kalau tidak…" Sebastian menggerakan pistolnya dan menembak salah satu pengikut penculik itu tepat di kepala._

"Itu sudah lama, tapi kenapa aku mengingatnya?!"

"_Ciel, mau kue? Aku baru membuatkannya. Kau suka makanan manis kan? Aku khusus membuatkannya untuk adikku yang manis!"_

"Itu bukan cinta kan? Itu hanya tugas seorang kakak." Ciel menyangkal pikirannya.

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu!"_

Ciel tidak memberi penyangkalan lagi. Pikirannya melayang sampai ia menyadari jika itu semua hanya kebohongan. Selama ini yang membuatnya bertahan menanggung beban adalah rasa bencinya. Yang membuatnya terus melangkah meskipun terluka, meskipun lukanya secara perlahan menggerogoti jiwanya. Membenci memang melelahkan, tapi jika hanya terpuruk menerima keadaan, dia akan menjadi orang cengeng. Dan itu merupakan kelemahan. Ciel hanya ingin jika orang-orang yang pernah menjatuhkannya melihat jika tanpa mereka, dia bisa berdiri sendiri.

Itulah perbedaan Ciel dengan Sebastian. Sebastian melangkah dengan bijak sehingga Ciel tak pernah tau kesedihan terpendam seorang Sebastian. Sedangkan Ciel melangkah dijalan kegelapan dan membuatnya terlihat jelas dia menderita. Dengan begini, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

*09*

Hari sudah menjelang siang ketika bocah berusia 13 tahun itu belum terbangun juga dari tidurnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Ciel bangun sangat siang. Padahal, jadwal hari itu sudah menumpuk. Berulang kali Sebastian, membangunkannya. Dan berulang kali juga bocah itu mengabaikannya. Sebastian tahu bahwa adiknya ini memang sangat lelah. Tapi tetap saja, ini bukan alasan mengapa bocah itu masih tidur sampai saat ini. Dia harus sekolah!

"Ciel sudah waktunya bangun. Ciel?"

"Ya ya ya, aku bangun Sebastian."

Bocah berambut _grayish_ itu mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi dia merasa begitu lemas dan berat untuk bangun. Melihat keadaan Ciel, Sebastian mendekat perlahan dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Ciel. Saat itu Ciel yang terhentak kaget karena tindakan spontan dari kakaknya, mendorong dada Sebastian dengan tangan kecilnya. Seketika wajahnya merona dan sangat panas. Sebastian hanya tertawa menggoda.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sepertinya kau harus istirahat total hari ini. Kamu demam. Lihat wajahmu sudah sangat merah." Ciel menata kembali harga dirinya yang tadi sempat melemah. "Kalau begitu, sarapan dulu, baru kembali beristirahat." Ciel mengangguk. "Nih aku bawain _Chocolate cake_ dan…."

"Aku mau susu dengan madu saja."

"Ah…begitu. Maaf aku tidak sempat. Nanti aku bertiahu Meyrin untuk membuatkannya. Kamu istirahat ya. Kuenya aku letakan di kulkas. Kalau mau, ambill saja." Sebastian membawa kembali kue dan teh yang tidak dimakan.

Ciel menarik kembali selimutnya. 'Dia sudah seperti biasa lagi. Syukurlah.' Batin Ciel. Eh? Syukurlah? Ciel terkejut dengan ucapannya tadi. Itu terdengar seperti…senang kan? Apa yang harus disenangkan dari sikap Sebastian yang kembali seperti biasa? Ciel mengacak-acak rambutnya mencoba untuk membuang pikirannya. Namun ia mencoba bersikap wajar ketika pintu kamarnya di ketuk seseorang.

Orang itu Meyrin, pelayan keluarga Phantomhive yang ceroboh. Terlihat dari cara ia memegang nampan dengan gemetar ke kamar Ciel. Ciel hanya menghela nafas.

"Taruh disitu saja." Meyrin meletakan nampan berisi teko susu, madu, cangkir, air putih dan obat di meja dekat tempat tidur Ciel.

"Ba-baik, Bocchan."

"Kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ciel mencoba duduk dan mengambil susu madu yang Meyrin letakan di meja kamarnya.

"Ah ya, Bocchan, jangan lupa minum obatnya. Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Ya."

Setelah meminum susu, Ciel kembali tertidur. Di sisi lain, Sebastian yang sedang berkuliah ingin cepat pulang. Dari tadi dia melihat jam tangannya seperti orang sibuk itu membuat risih teman dekatnya, Agni. Agni tahu jika adik temannya itu sedang sakit. Sebenarnya wajar kalau dia khawatir. Hanya saja….Sebastian seperti seorang ayah yang khawatir anak perempuannya sedang sakit. Tapi ini berbeda, jadi kata lebih tepat adalah _brother complex_!

Pelajaran selesai, Sebastian buru-buru membereskan bukunya dan dengan cepat ia berjalan. Agni menarik tas Sebastian supaya ia tidak buru-buru pulang.

"Hei, santai saja kawan. Jadi kau tidak masuk pelajaran selanjutnya?"

"Tidak. Tolong bilang kalau aku izin." Sebastian berlari menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil. Ia langsung melesat pergi.

*09*

Sebastian akhirnya sampai dirumah. Dia langsung berlari ke dapur, rencananya sih untuk memasak. Bard sang koki keluarga Phantomhive agak kaget melihat tuannya sudah pulang dan terlihat buru-buru karena tak biasanya jam segini tuannya itu pulang.

"Ciel sudah makan?"

"1 jam yang lalu sudah, tuan."

Karena Ciel sudah makan, Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasak kemudian menuju kamar Ciel. Ia tersenyum melihat Ciel yang tertidur. Ternyata dia tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya dia terlalu mengkhawatikan adiknya. Padahal dia tau adiknya itu kuat.

"Obatnya tidak di minum? Selalu susah disuruh minum obat." Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sebastian duduk di sampingnya. "Gimana keadaanmu?" Ciel diam tak menjawab. "Obat belum diminum bagaimana bisa sembuh? Ayo minum dulu." Pinta Sebastian.

"Tidak. Obat itu tidak enak."

"Kau mau sembuh tanpa minum obat?"

" Memangnya ada?" Jawab Ciel kesal.

"Kalo gitu tularin sakitmu padaku."

"Bodoh!" Ciel membuang muka dari Sebastian. Wajah yang manis ketika kesal membuat Sebastian tertawa sambil mendekati Ciel.

"Hei siapa yang mengizinkanmu naik ketempat tidurku?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkanmu."

Sebastian terus mendekati Ciel yang terbaring, menatap sejenak wajah manis yang kelihatan marah sambil tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Ciel. Tapi ciuman itu tidak disambut baik oleh Ciel dengan mendorong Sebastian menjauh dan meronta, tapi karena sakit kekuatannya lemah, tapi Sebastian memperdalam ciumannya, menjilat bibir Ciel karena Ciel tidak membuka mulutnya.

Ciel yang meronta-ronta sekarang hanya bisa diam kehabisan udara. Sebastian menghentikan ciumannya sebentar, melihat Ciel mengap-mengap (?) Sebastian tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini ia memasukan lidahnya dan menyerang lidah Ciel.

Tepat Sebastian menghentikan ciumannya, handphonenya berdering. Ia bangun dari kasur Ciel dan menjauh sedikit untuk menjawab telpon tanpa tau sekarang wajah Ciel memerah. Suhu tubuhnya yang panas menjadi lebih panas setelah kejadian tadi. Apanya yang menyembuhkan? Justru demamnya semakin naik. Nafasnya pun masih tersengal-sengal.

KRIIINNNGGGG...

"Ah maaf tadi ada telpon dari perusahaan." Ciel tidak merespon pernyataan Sebastian. "Ciel?"

"Kau bodoh! Mana mungkin itu bisa menyembuhkan?! Bilang saja kau mencari kesempatan!"

"Ara~ ketahuan." Sebastian tertawa. "Tapi lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti sembuh."


	5. Mr Checkmate

**Vanila lathelo : Hehehe….Sebastian memang pedo. #plaaakkk**

**Koutaniwavian: Vian, kamu juga ngepos lah~~ tenang aku lanjutin**

**HakuneAn: masa? Aduh makasih. :') aku terharu deh~**

**Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso**

**Tapi cerita nista dan ancur ini karya saya. T_T**

**Typo maybe happen. 0.0**

**Mr. Checkmate**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel tertidur pulas setelah makan malam dan meninum obat, dengan sayang Sebastian menarik selimut Ciel sampai ke leher dan meninggalkannya tidur sambil membawa troli bekas makanan tadi ke dapur lalu menyerahkan piring kotor pada Meyrin. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya sendiri, merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada kasurnya yang besar dan lembut. Wajahnya memerah dan tersenyum mengingat tadi akhirnya ia merasakan bibir mungil adiknya, ia tahu bahwa adiknya mempunyai perasaan juga kepadanya karena awalnya menolak, namun ia menyambut ciumannya juga meskipun ada telpon yang membuatnya memberhentikan ciumannya. Sebastian ingin melanjutkan perjuangannya meraih cinta Ciel yang telah ia lakukan sejak ia masih kecil, meskipun ia tahu resiko dari perbuatannya yang bukan hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan harta namun juga dibuang dan di penjara mungkin? Ia memejamkan mata untuk berpikir sampai tak terasa ia belum tidur juga hingga tengah malam.

Namun pikiranya buyar ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sebastian melangkah menuju pintu dan mendapati Tanaka, kepala pelayan rumah mereka, dengan wajah serius. Sebastian tahu bahwa itu bukanlah kabar baik yang akan disampaikan.

"_Goshujinsama_…maaf mengganggu." Tanaka merunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan kan? Ayo masuk." Sebastian mempersilahkan Tanaka masuk, lalu Sebastian duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. "Jadi ada apa?"

"Begini, _goshujinsama_, pesawat yang ditumpangi Vincent-sama dan Rachel-sama…kecelakan."

Sebastian terdiam, hatinya _shock_ mendengar kabar buruk tersebut. Mungkin Sebastian suka kesal dengan ayahnya, tapi ia tetap menyayangi ayahnya yang masih baik tidak membuangnya meskipun dia tidak menginginkan Sebastian. Makanya ini adalah berita yang sangat mengejutkan! Hanya saja, entah mengapa rasanya berbeda ketika ia di tinggal ibunya dulu? Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dengan kematian…. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ciel?

"Ciel….Ciel sudah tau?!" Tanya Sebastian panik.

"Ya, _goshujinsama_. _Bocchan_ sudah di beritahu oleh saya."

"Terus bagaimana?"

"_Bocchan_ sekarang sedang menyendiri dikamarnya."

"Begitu…" Sebastian terdiam. "Tanaka, tolong urus kasus ini. Apa yang menjadi penyebab pesawat itu bisa kecelakaan. Kalau memang ada unsur kesengajaan, bunuh mereka yang membuat semua ini. Jika mereka berkeliaran, bisa jadi Ciel akan menjadi target selanjutnya."

"Baik, _goshujinsama_."

Tanaka membungkuk kemudian pergi keluar. Beberapa menit setelah Tanaka pergi, Sebastian memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Ciel lagi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ciel sekarang sebelum melihatnya. Diketuknya pintu kamar Ciel namun tak ada jawaban, Sebastian berinisiatif membuka pintu. Ia menemukan Ciel sedang mojok (?) dalam kegelapan dekat jendela. Melihat itu, Sebastian mengambil selimut dan menghampiri Ciel lalu menyelimutinya.

"Ciel?" Ciel tak menjawab sepatah kata pun sambil terus memandang langit dari jendela yang ia buka. "Kau pasti sangat sedih _daddy_ dan _mom_…" Sebastian tak meneruskan kalimat itu. "Tapi ada aku disini, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu."

Ciel menengok ke arah Sebastian dengan pandangan dingin seperti biasanya. Tatapan matanya masih sama seperti biasa, tak ada ke khawatiran ataupun bekas menangis.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak sedih seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Sebastian terdiam. Ia tahu adiknya sebenarnya punya perasaan sedih sedikit, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya itu menyembunyikannya. Apa salahnya sedikit terlihat lemah di depannya? Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah kakaknya, juga orang yang mencintainya. Sebastian justru berharap Ciel mau berbagi kesedihannya.

"Baiklah." Sebastian tersenyum. "Kamu masih sakit, membuka jendela akan membuatmu kedinginan dan malah membuat penyakitmu kambuh, apa tuh yang dari batuk-batuk terus muntah?"

"Berisik. Aku malas mengingatnya." *padahal authornya yang lupa. ==*

"Begitu. Yaudah ayo tidur." Sebastian mengangkat Ciel ala _bridal style_, untuk pertama kalinya Ciel tidak mengamuk untuk disentuh malah dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian dengan erat.

Sebastian lalu merebahkan Ciel di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya lagi. Kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutupnya.

"Berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkanku ataupun mengkhianatiku! Karena…hanya kau yang kumiliki sekarang." Ucap Ciel tanpa ekspresi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu. Aku sudah bilang bukan, jika aku mencintaimu? Tentu itu sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Tch…" Ciel kesal mendapat jawaban seperti itu. "Temani aku tidur. Aku….takut." Ciel mengatakan 'aku takut' nyaris tak terdengar. Ia berharap Sebastian tidak mendengar kata-kata itu.

Sebastian tersenyum lalu mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Ia juga merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menghadap Ciel yang cepat sekali tertidur, menatap Ciel yang semakin manis jika tidur. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, Ciel terlihat sedih ketika tidur seolah-olah ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Sebastian pun memeluk Ciel penuh sayang.

"Aku disini, di sisimu. Dan aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun."

*09*

Matahari semakin terang, sinar-sinar terang mereka mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela, burung-burung pun mulai bernyanyi menandakan mereka bahagia. Ciel membuka mata perlahan ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu hangat, ia tau itu bukan suhu tubuhnya. Ciel terperanjat melihat Sebastian yang tidur memeluk tubuhnya, ia mendorong tubuh Sebastian hingga terjatuh.

Sebastian terbangun dan meringis kesakitan. Ia terkejut tindakan Ciel yang berani membuatnya terjatuh_. Well, yeah_….Ciel memang berani melawan kan ya? Sebastian ingin sekali mengomel pada Ciel tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat Ciel yang terduduk kaget dengan wajah merona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Aku memintamu menemaniku, bukan memelukku, bodoh!" Teriak Ciel yang malah membuat Sebastian tertawa geli. Ciel malah heran kenapa Sebastian tertawa, apa mungkin Sebastian adalah seorang _masochist_? "Hei! Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Kau itu semakin manis ketika marah. Aku pernah bilang kan?" Sebastian melanjutkan tawanya. Wajah Ciel semakin merona, ia membuang muka dari Sebastian agar kakaknya yang maso itu tidak melihatnya.

"Tch…"

"Ciee….wajahmu itu merona. Kau mulai mencintaiku kan?"

"Diam!"

"Jujurlah~" Ucap Sebastian sambil mendekat. "Kalau tidak jujur…kau akan merasakan akibatnya lho~"

Sebastian semakin mendekat dan menindih Ciel, mereka saling menatap. Meskipun tatapan Ciel kelihatan bahwa ia merinding, Sebastian malah sebaliknya, ia tersenyum menang. Ciel yang menahan jantungnya yang berdebar membuang muka kembali, tangannya yang mungil mendorong pundak Sebastian supaya menjauh. Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sebastian yang melihat leher Ciel yang pucat dan mulus itu terekpos. Seperti melihat hidangan lezat, Sebastian menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia menjilat leher Ciel. Tangan bocah berambut _grayish_ itu mencengkram baju Sebastian, memejamkan matanya takut dan berharap kakaknya itu cepat menjauh karena jantungnya sudah sangat berdebar seakan ini meloncat keluar.

"Ayo katakan." Ucap Sebastian. Karena tak mendengar jawaban Ciel, ia melanjutkan bermain dengan leher Ciel. Mengecupnya dan memberikan _kissmark_ disana membuat Ciel semakin mencengkram baju Sebastian.

"Ngh…lepas..kan."

"Akui jika kamu mencintaiku, aku pasti akan melepaskan." Sebastian membuat banyak _kissmark_ disana menunggu jawaban Ciel yang sudah lama ia nanti.

"A-aku…ah…Sebas,,,hentikan!" Sebastian menghentikan akivitasnya dan menunggu. "Hemph…" Ciel menghela nafas panjang, ia berat mengucapkannya tapi jika tidak, ia tahu bahwa ia dalam posisi akan menguntungkan kakaknya yang mesum. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Ulangi. Kau harus menyatakannya dengan lembut dan sepenuh hati. Atau…"

"Iya iya!"

Ciel menatap kesal Sebastian dan wajahnya merona. Seumur-umur didalam hidupnya, ia mana pernah mengungkapkan cinta. Pada ibunya pun tidak pernah meskipun ia menyayangi ibunya. Sebastian juga bodoh, baru semalam mereka mendengar kabar buruk tentang kedua orang tua mereka, sekarang malah melakukan itu. Apa Sebastian sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghiburnya? Tapi kalau benar, ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Tapi kalau tidak…kenapa dia melakukan ini?

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya." Sebastian mengangguk menyetujui untuk ditanyai Ciel meskipun ia sedikit bingung. "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini? Padahal keluarga kita masih dalam suasa duka."

"Kau sedih atas kematian orang tua kita?"

"Apa kau tidak?" Jawab Ciel dengan cepat.

"Jelas sedih."

Sebastian berhenti bermain dengan Ciel. Buru-buru Ciel menutup lehernya ketika Sebastian memanglingkan wajahnya dari Ciel.

"Tapi karena dulu _Angel_ mati. Aku berpikir jika semua orang pasti akan mati, untuk apa terus bersedih? Sama seperti catur. Ketika raja kehilangan banyak tentaranya, meskipun sedih ia harus tetap berjuang mempertahankan hidupnya. Kau dan aku adalah rajanya dalam permainan hidup kita. Jangan sampai lawan membuat kita _checkmate_."

"Lawan? Ah…benar. Kita banyak musuh ya."

Sebastian membalikan wajahnya pada Ciel kembali dengean wajah kesal. Ia sudah dari tadi menunggu jawaban! Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Sebastian, membuat Ciel sedikit ngeri dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai hidung karena ketakutan melihat Sebastian menghampirinya.

"A-aku tidak tau cinta itu apa." Jawab Ciel ragu.

"Cinta itu ketika kamu…."

Sebastian membuka selimut Ciel, menarik kerah piyamanya dan mencium bibir kecil Ciel yang ranum itu lembut. Ciel menutup matanya takut. Jantung mereka berdua berdebar seakan meronta ingin keluar dari rongga dada mereka. Sebastian menekan kepala Ciel dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciel merasakan sensasi aneh ketika berciuman dengan kakaknya, itu seperti…ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin lagi dan lagi. Ciel mulai menikmati ciuman Sebastian yang _gentle_, perlahan ia mengikuti permainan lidah Sebastian. Sebastian tersenyum kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Ciel dengan wajah meronanya tersengal-sengal.

"Cinta itu ketika kamu…menikmati ciuman dariku."

"Bodoh…" Ciel masih tersengal-sengal menanggapi celotehan Sebastian yang menang telak ats dirinya.

"_Checkmate!_"

**Oi, minna…**

**Rasanya kurang oke ya?**

**Saya kurang bisa menggambarkan sebuah ciuman #plaakkkk**

**Meskipun saya juga mesum *ngaku* untuk menggambarkannya susah karena saya jadi deg2an sendiri. #plaakkkk**

**Alur gak jelas? Emang…authornya aja juga gak jelas. _ **


	6. Mr Busy

**HakuneAn :** **Keren apanya? 0.0**

**.**

**Curcol bentar yak. XD**

**Beberapa hari ini saya dikejutkan oleh bau bangkai yang tidak tau dari mana sumber itu berasal. Dan ternyata, kalian tahu? Tetangga rumah sudah meninggal dirumahnya sendirian. Mayatnya udah berumur 5 hari. Uuhhhh…itulah kenapa bau sekali. _**

**Oh my~~ mayatnya sudah tidak berbentuk orang lagi karena sudah mengalami pembusukan. Dan saya menulis cerita ini ditemani rasa takut dan aroma kematian. XD**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji punya eneng Yana Toboso,**

**But the story is mine. (~o)~**

**Typo maybe happen~**

**.**

**Mr. Busy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah kediaman Phantomhive sedang diselimuti duka dengan kepergian Vincent dan Rachel yang sangat tiba-tiba dan tragis. Yang paling menyedihkan, mereka murni mengalami kecelakaan, bukan faktor kesengajaan. Jasad mereka sama sekali tidak ditemukan karena pesawat mereka meledak di udara. Potongan daging mereka pun pasti sudah dimakan oleh ikan, menemukan mereka sudah sangat mustahil.

Ciel dan Sebastian sudah sejak pagi menyiapkan acara pemakaman untuk mengubur 1 stel baju kesukaan ayah dan ibu mereka beserta barang kesukaan mereka sebagai pengganti jasad. Aneh memang tradisi ini, ini hanya membuat penuh pemakaman dengan peti kosong bukan? Tapi menurut mereka, sesuatu seperti ini cukup menggantikan peran mayat yang tidak ada.

Selama pemakaman, Ciel hanya menatap peti mati untuk ibunya dengan tatapan kosong. Beberapa relasi saling berbisik karena tak satu pun anak keluarga Phantomhive itu menangis, kelihatan sedih pun tidak. Mereka berpikir kedua anak ini menahan kesedihannya dengan topeng yang mereka kenakan, atau mungkin tidak peduli sama sekali?

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Sampai malam begini mengurus macam-macam." Ciel membanting tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian ini mengurus pemakaman yang membuatnya harus bekerja keras, padahal dia baru saja sembuh. "Tumben jam segini Sebastian tidak menjemput makan malam."

Ciel beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan Sebastian sampai ia tidak menjemput Ciel ke ruang makan. Apa dia menghabiskan waktunya menangis dikamar? Itu tidak mungkin, Sebastian orang yang sangat kuat, dia tidak pernah menangis selama Ciel bersama Sebastian. Padahal dulu Sebastian sering sekali di pukul ayahnya, entah itu kesalahan ringan atau yang lain tapi dia tidak pernah menangis. Seumur-umur Ciel baru melihat Sebastian sedih ketika ia memaki Sebastian karena menyatakan cintanya. Itu saja dia tidak menangis. Apa mungkin dia sedang merayakan kematian ayahnya dan ibunya?

Karena penasaran, Ciel mencoba mencari Sebastian. Tapi itu percuma, ia tidak menemukannya. Entah itu di kamarnya, perpustakaan, dapur atau pun duduk santai di taman. Lalu Ciel teringat satu hal, ia pasti di ruang kerja ayahnya, bagaimana pun ia pewaris sah Phantomhive. Dengan kematian ayahnya, secara otomatis semua pekerjaan akan diambil alih Sebastian. Ciel pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja ayahnya, membuka pintu tanpa permisi.

"Sebastian aku sudah mencarimu kemana-man—" Perkataan Ciel terputus dan ia terkejut melihat Sebastian tertidur di meja kerja Vincent. Perlahan ia mendekati Sebastian yang tidur. "Ternyata kalau tidur, wajahmu terlihat sangat tam— Tidak! Apa yang ku pikirkan?"

Ciel menjauh sedikit dengan wajah merona, melihat Sebastian terdiam dalam tidur, ia kembali mendekatinya lagi. Dengan ragu Ciel menggerakan tangannya ke kepala Sebastian, mengusap rambutnya lalu berhenti di pipinya. Ia sedikit kaget dan mencoba menyentuhnya lagi. Sebastian…demam!

"Se-sebastian! Ayo tidur dikamar, kalau disini nanti masuk angin!"

"Ng?" Sebastian membuka sedikit matanya setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan keras. Ia mendapatkan Ciel sedang marah-marah menyuruhnya tidur di kamar. "Ya nanti. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas."

Sebastian terbangun dan membentulkan posisinya menjadi duduk rapi sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang agak berantakan karena ia tiduri tadi. Perkataan Ciel yang dari tadi mengomel hanya ia tanggapi dengan anggukan, itu malah membuat Ciel semakin kesal. Akhirnya Sebastian menuruti permintaan Ciel. Mereka menghabiskan waktu makan malam dulu sebelum tidur.

Setelah makan, Ciel terus mengomel pada Sebastian tanpa berhenti. Entah itu karena ketularan sakitnya kemarinlah, kurang tidurlah, atau karena Sebastian teerlalu banyak tertawa *oke Sebastian pun tidak mengerti apa hubungan tertawa dengan demam* Hari ini Ciel berisik sekali, pikir Sebastian. Sesampainya di kamar Sebastian pun Ciel masih mengomel seperti ibu-ibu, tapi Sebastian diam tak membantah dan membuka bajunya.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa buka baju?" Tanya Ciel panik.

"Ini kamarku, kenapa tidak boleh? Lagi pula pakai jas itu panas, aku mau menggantinya dengan piyama." Ucap Sebastian sambil mengganti bajunya lalu berbaring di kasurnya.

"Oh…"

"Kenapa? Kecewa?" Sebastian tertawa. Ciel terkejut ketika Sebastian menariknya tidur dikasurnya. "Aku tidak bisa menciummu karena sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku akan memelukmu saja."

Sebastian memeluk Ciel yang masih memakai baju pemakaman dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan Ciel yang sibuk meronta.

"Hei bodoh! Lepaskan! Aku kepanasan!" Sebastian tidak merespon karena tertidur. Ciel hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menahan gerah. "Ya sudahlah. Nanti AC nya juga buat dingin sendiri." Dan mereka terlelap tidur.

*09*

Ciel terbangun dan tidak melihat siapapun di kamar Sebastian. Ia juga melihat pakaiannya telah berubah menjadi pakaian tidur. Kemudian beberapa kali ia memanggil Sebastian namun tak ada jawaban sampai Tanaka datang untuk membantu Ciel mempersiapkan jadwalnya hari ini. Sepertinya Ciel sudah dengan cepat melupakan orang tuanya, malah tampaknya ia tidak memikirkan mereka dari hari setelah pemakaman. Mungkin kata-kata Sebstian sudah ia terapkan.

"Sebastian kemana?"

"_Goshujinsama_ sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali ke kantor." Ucap Tanaka dengan mendapat respon anggukan dari Ciel. Setelah semua siap, Ciel pun berangkat sekolah.

Disekolah, Ciel tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Dia lebih suka duduk dikursinya sambil memandang keluar jendela, entah apa yang ia lihat disana. Tatapannya selalu kosong tidak berminat dengan sekolah. Apa lebih baik meminta Sebastian supaya ia_ homeschooling_ saja? Tapi pasti Sebastian tidak setuju. Ah…andai saja Sebastian guru di sekolah. Pasti ia tidak akan bosan dan paling disayang.

Ciel membayangkan jika Sebastian adalah guru, dia lebih cocok jadi guru apa? Biologi? Oh tidak, itu akan membuatnya lebih mesum. Olahraga? Tidak juga, pasti dia jadi jelek karena terkena sinar matahari terus. Matematika? _Oh my~_ Sebastian itu galak sekali jika mengajar matematika. Sastra? _Well~_ itu lumayan, dia pandai bermain kata-kata sih. Kemudian ia memakai kemeja dengan dasi, celana hitam panjang kemudian memakai kacamata dan menyelipkan rambut kirinya di sela telinga. Oh! Dia tampan!

Eh? Ciel _shock_ dengan otaknya yang memikirkan Sebastian lebih dari biasanya. Ini semua salah Sebastian! Setelah melakukan semua tindakan itu, hari ini ia meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia tidak membangunkan, membuat kue, menelepon, bahkan mengirim pesan pun tidak! Itu membuat Ciel semakin memikirkan Sebastian.

"Tuan Phantomhive, tolong dengarkan saya menjelaskan." Ucap seorang guru yang sejak tadi Ciel acuhkan karena melamun. Mau tidak mau mau ia memperhatikan gurunya mengajar.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Ciel mencari sosok Sebastian yang biasanya sudah pulang kuliah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Ia menjadi geram sendiri, bagaimana bisa Sebastian meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun?

"Sebastian kemana?" Tanya Ciel pada Tanaka.

"_Goshujinsama_ masih berada di kantor, lalu ia melanjutkan kuliah dan baru sampai dirumah malam hari." Jawab Tanaka.

"Apa? Si sialan itu memang. Tch!"

Ciel yang marah pergi menuju kamarnya, membanting tas dan melempar vas bunga yang berdiri indah di mejanya ke tembok. Ciel terdiam, kenapa ia harus semarah itu? Ya…dia tidak mengerti kenapa ia semarah itu ketika Sebastian tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Ia mulai menyadari jika ia merasa kesepian, Sebastian yang selalu membuatnya marah atau Sebastian yang menelepon walau cuma sebentar untuk menanyakan kabarnya itu sudah mengisi hari-harinya.

"Apa dia sudah sembuh ya?"

*09*

Dan apa yang Sebastian lakukan itu tidak hanya hari itu saja, ini sudah hampir seminggu! Sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, pulang tengah malam, tidak ada kabar, kue juga tidak ada. Benar-benar kelewatan si Sebastian itu! Setelah mencuri hatinya yang dilakukannya begitu?

"Awas kau Sebastian! Kau akan membayar lebih dari ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay~ Chapter gaje kali ini juga gaje. XD**

**Ciel emang anak durhaka udah lupa sama orang tua. *dilempar bom***

**Dan apa yang dilakukan Sebby ke Ciel itu pengalaman pribadi lho. Yah ampun kesel banget dah.**


	7. Mr Jealousy

**Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso.**

**Tapi karya aneh ini punya saya. Oke fix~**

**.**

**Mr. Jealousy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Ciel tetap termenung menatap luar jendela. Beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya memandangnya khawatir, memang Ciel itu pendiam tapi biasanya seharian itu penuh dengan makian Ciel karena hal sepele, entah karena temannya menyenggol mejanya, atau suara kelas yang berisik menganggu tidurnya. Tapi sejak tadi Ciel terdiam, ini sudah sebulan Sebastian tidak ada kabar. Pesan-pesannya hanya disampaikan oleh Tanaka ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Semua itu membuat Ciel marah.

"Lizzy, kau kan suka padanya. Coba ajak bicara. Dia terlihat depresi, mungkin karena orang tuanya meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Yee...kau kan juga. Aku tidak berani, dia terlalu galak." Jawab gadis berambut blonde itu takut. Tapi karena dukungan temannya, ia mencoba mendekati Ciel.

Ciel yang dari tadi menatap luar jendela mendengar bisik-bisik yang membicarakan dirinya. Ia menghela nafas, kenapa orang-orang selalu ingin tau sih? Nanti ketika mereka sudah tau pasti mereka akan meninggalkannya. Manusia itu makhluk yang tidak bisa di percaya kan? Ah ada! Sebastian….ia sekarang hanya percaya pada Sebastian. Ciel berpikir, mungkin benar bahwa ia menyukai kakaknya itu sampai-sampai hal sepele saja diingat. Grrr...karena mengingat itu, dia jadi kesal sendiri karena Sebastian belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Ci-ciel. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang gadis. Ah..itu gadis yang tadi membicarakannya. Ciel hanya menatapnya sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela lagi. Gadis berambut blonde itu duduk di bangku depan Ciel.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eh?" Gadis itu sedikit kaget, Ciel sama sekali tidak mengenalnya? Padahal ia sudah sekelas dengannya lebih dari 5 tahun! Mulai TK, SD, bahkan sekarang di kelas 2 SMP. "Aku Elizabeth. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Lizzy."

"Kau mau kerumahku?"

Setelah itu, Ciel dan Lizzy sering terlihat main bersama. Menurut Lizzy, sifat Ciel di sekolah dan di rumah sangat berbeda. Di sekolah dia galaknya minta ampun, sedangkan di rumannya ia tampak seperti pangeran, dia baik hati dan lebih manis. Lizzy semakin jatuh hati pada Ciel.

Sabtu pagi Sebastian sama sekali tidak pergi ke kantor ataupun berkuliah. Dia merindukan adiknya yang sangat ia sayang, ia menyesal mengambil pekerjaan yang sangat banyak. Tapi jika tidak begitu, pekerjaan ayahnya yang ditinggalkan semakin menumpuk. Jadi ia memilih untuk membereskan dulu itu semua baru mengambil santai pada saat _weekend_.

Ia tersenyum melihat adiknya yang masih tertidur sambil membawa troli berisi kue dan teh sebelum makan pagi. Sebastian duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil mengelus pipi Ciel yang mulus sayang. Ia sangat merindukan Ciel, selama bekerja dan kuliah ia tidak bisa menggunakan HP untuk berkominukasi. Tapi karena pekerjaan menumpuk kemarin sudah selesai, mulai hari ini ia bisa pulang kerja sesukanya sebelum kuliah malam. Sebastian senang bisa menghabiskan waktunya lagi bersama Ciel.

"Ciel, bangun. Kau harus sekolah." Kata Sebastian sambil mengusap-usap pipi Ciel. Ciel yang merasa geli membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sebastian kesal.

"Mana Tanaka?"

"Hei, kenapa mencari Tanaka? Kan aku disini."

Ciel beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Apa Ciel marah karena ia tidak memberi kabar? *Author: iya begooo! Makanya baca part sebelumnya, Sebby!*

*09*

Sebastian mengantar Ciel ke sekolah menggunakan mobil hitamnya. Selama perjalanan, Ciel sama sekali tidak mau berbicara pada Sebastian meskipun ia telah meminta maaf berulang kali. _Come on~_ apa dengan maaf masalah akan selesai? Terus bagaimana dengan pencuri? Apa dia minta maaf dia tidak jadi di hukum? Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan Ciel? Tentu balas dendam. Membuat Sebastian menangis, dan barulah ia akan memaafkan Sebastian. Dan Ciel sudah mendapatkan bahan untuk membuat balas dendam. Benar! Itu Lizzy. Ciel tau resikonya, tapi ia tetap ingin menjalankan misinya.

Mereka sampai di sekolahan. Dari kejauhan, Lizzy sudah memanggil Ciel dan berlari menghampirinya. Sebastian betanya-tanya siapa gadis itu? Ciel tidak punya teman kan?

"Ciel! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap Lizzy dengan menggandeng tangan Ciel, membuat Sebastian semakin terbelalak.

"Iya maaf, tadi Sebastian menyetir mobil terlalu lama." Ciel tersenyum. Senyuman yang Sebastian tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Itu membuatnya…sedih.

"Nanti aku main lagi ya kerumahmu."

Main? Dirumah? Sejak kapan? Batin Sebastian.

"Oh ya, kakak pasti kakaknya Ciel kan? Sebastian Phantomhive?" Tanya Lizzy. Sebastian mengangguk. "Aku Lizzy teman Ciel. Salam kenal."

"Ayo Lizzy kita masuk. Biarkan saja Sebastian."

Ciel dan Lizzy meninggalkan Sebastian yang masih tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Ciel tersenyum menang.

*09*

"Itu pacarnya kah? Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak pernah punya pacar, apa lagi teman. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia memiliki teman? Hanya 1 orang? Ini aneh."

Sebastian mondar mandir seperti seterikaan untuk memecahkan kasus (?) 'Siapa teman Ciel itu?' Ia penasaran kenapa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Sebastian juga sudah bertanya pada Tanaka sejak kapan gadis sialan itu keluar masuk rumahnya. Sudah sebulan hubungan mereka seperti itu. Sebastian takut Ciel direbut oleh gadis itu setelah perjuangannya bertahun-tahun. Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Kalau memang Ciel ingin balas dendam dan Lizzy adalah bahan balas dendamnya, Sebastian seharusnya tidak perlu takut. Tapi gadis itu terlihat benar-benar menyukai Ciel, itu sebabnya Sebastian sangat takut jika Lizzy menang.

Suara mobil terdengar dari jendela kamarnya, ia buru-buru menuju ruang utama untuk melihat Ciel yang sudah pulang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di tangga karena matanya mendapatkan Lizzy sedang bersama Ciel. Hatinya benar-benar panas. Sebastian sudah mengorbankan waktunya supaya ia bisa bersama Ciel lagi, tapi kenyataannya Ciel malah bermain-main dengan gadis itu.

"Sebastian." Panggil Ciel dari kejauhan. "Tolong buatkan kue ya, antar ke taman lho. Oh ya teh sekalian."

Eh? Bocah itu setelah membuatnya panas sekarang minta dibuatkan kue dan teh? Sopan sekali anak itu! Dengan berat hati, ia tetap memenuhi permintaan adiknya membuat kue dan teh lalu mengantarkannya ke taman. Di taman, ia melihat Ciel dan Lizzy sedang bersenda gurau dengan akrabnya. Sebastian sangat cemburu, seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi itu.

Ia menghampiri Ciel dan Lizzy dengan wajah yang sangat bête meskipun Ciel tersenyum manis melihat kue dan teh yang datang. Tapi Sebastian menaruh kue dan teh itu dengan kasar. Ciel terlihat marah dengan kelakuan Sebastian yang tidak sopan.

"Kau! Begini yang namanya sopan, hah?"

"Ho~ bocah yang tidak sopan bisa-bisanya bilang apa yang aku lakukan itu tidak sopan? Menyuruh kakakmu seperti pelayan itu kau sebut sopan?" Sebastian pun marah juga.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tolong! Apa itu kurang sopan?!"

"Iya itu kurang sopan! Terus pake acara bawa pacar lagi kerumah tanpa bilang-bilang!"

"Memangnya perlu aku selalu laporan? Lagi pula dia bukan pacarku!"

Ciel pun semakin naik darah. Lizzy yang melihatnya jadi merasa tidak enak dan meminta Ciel menyudahi pertengkarannya. Namun tampaknya itu sia-sia. Mereka masih saja beradu mulut. Tanaka mengambil inisiatif memanggil Finny untuk mengantar Lizzy pulang karena jika kedua tuannya jika sudah marah, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai puas. Sebastian yang sangat jarang marah pun sangat mengerikan jika marah. Tanaka ingat dulu, ketika Sebastian marah besar, kamar Sebastian pun jadi mengerikan. Kapas-kapas dari tempat tidur, bantal dan guling semuanya berhamburan. Vas bunga pecah, buku-bukunya bertebaran dimana-mana, pisau lipat yang masih menancap pada bantalnya dan Sebastian mojok di pinggir jendela menutupi wajahnya. Tapi besoknya ia dalam _mood_ yang bagus lagi.

"Sudah! Aku malas bertengkar denganmu, pendek!" Sebastian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Pendek?!" Ciel ingin rasanya menghajar kakaknya, ia ingin mengikuti Sebastian kekamarnya namun di tahan oleh Tanaka.

"_Bocchan_, jangan ikuti _goshujinsama_ sekarang. Anda boleh mengikuti kekamarnya setelah 1 jam dari sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti Anda akan melihatnya sendiri."

1 jam berlalu, sesuai intruksi, ia berjalan menuju kamar Sebastian. Kamar yang tidak pernah ia datangi sewaktu ia masih kecil, baru-baru ini saja ia pergi kekamar Sebastian. Dibukanya pintu kamar Sebastian pelan-pelan, jantungnya berdebar takut. Ciel melihat kamar Sebastian sangat mengerikan, ia tak percaya Sebastian yang melakukan ini semua. Diseluruh kamarnya yang berantakan, Ciel menemukan Sebastian di pojokan menekuk lututnya dan mengenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Apa ia menangis?

"Sebastian?"

Ciel memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kamar Sebastian, melewati pecahan vas, kapas-kapas yang berserakan seluruh kamarnya. Ciel sedikit _shock_ ketika menendang pisau di lantai. Ia heran, baru juga sekali di buat cemburu, tapi segini besar dampaknya. Padahal kakaknya itu orang paling sabar di dunia. Masa iya cuma sekali aja begini?

"Sebastian?" Ciel mendongakkan kepala Sebastian dengan takut. "Eh? Tidur?! Kupikir ia menangis!"

"Kau ingin aku menangis?"

Ciel yang kaget mundur beberapa langkah, ia berpikir Sebastian tidur ternyata ia mendengar apa yang Ciel katakan. Sebastian berdiri dan membersihkan kapas-kapas yang ada di kepala dan bajunya. Ia mendekati Ciel yang selalu mundur ketika ia maju mendekat. Sebastian yang kesal menarik kerah baju Ciel dan tiba-tiba air mata keluar dari ujung mata pria berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Apa kau puas sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebby sebenernya bisa nahan keselnya. Tapi karena Ciel pengen Sebby nangis, ditunjukin deh. XD**

**Oke 2 Chaper udah di update. Alurnya pun suka-suka dan gak jelas. _ **

**Errr~ maybe chapter selanjutnya agak telat ya~ Soalnya lagi mau UTS dulu. XD**

**Oke oke? Jaa~ see you latter minna~**


	8. Mr Misunderstading

**Yosh~ chapternya update lagi~**

**Ujian buat kepala stress. Apa lagi syntax, oh Tuhan~**

**Tapi karena minggu pertama ujian sudah selesai, minggu kedua bisa santai meskipun paper syntax dan 2 matkul belum selesai. Setidaknya udah santai! *ngotot mau santai***

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana toboso,**

**But the story is mine!**

**Typo maybe happen~**

**Don't like so don't read. But if you like it, review please. m(_ _)m**

**.**

**Mr. Misunderstanding**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau puas sekarang?"

Bocah bermata _sapphire_ itu menatap tak percaya kakaknya mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi ia kemudian tertawa, membuat pria bermata _ruby_ itu semakin kesal.

"Aku baru tau kalau kau itu cengeng!" Ciel tertawa. "Aku hanya membuatmu cemburu sekali tapi kamu sudah menangis seperti ini?"

"Jangan tertawa! Gadis itu menyukaimu, aku takut kau di rebut. Kalau kamu menyukainya, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana!"

"Ho~ tapi dia orangnya asik sih. Baik pula." Ucap Ciel, ia tau kakaknya akan semakin cemburu.

"Oh gitu~ oke kalo gitu." Sebastian mengusap air matanya. "Aduh tanganku bau bawang, sampe nangis gini kepedesan. Aku mau cuci tangan." Kata Sebastian sambil mencium tangannya sendiri yang memang berbau bawang. Ciel yang tadi tertawa hanya bisa cengo ternyata Sebastian bukan menangis karena dirinya. Dia heran kenapa bisa ada bawang dikamar Sebastian. *Author juga gak tau lho! XD*

Sebastian berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan tertawa cekikikan tanpa suara ketika Ciel berlari keluar kamarnya. Memang sih Sebastian itu kesel dan cemburu banget, tapi cuma karena gitu nangis? Enak aja! Sebastian itu orang paling sabar di dunia! Tapi soal kamar itu sih emang bener, itu pelampiasannya. Sudah melakukan itu terus tidur sebentar juga langsung _mood_-nya oke lagi. Kalo Sebastian cuma masalah begini aja udah cengeng, mungkin ia sudah bunuh diri ketika ibunya meninggal. Ciel~ Ciel~ mau buat cemburu Sebastian gak semudah itu. Ckckckck…

*09*

Senin pagi di kota London modern sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang buru-buru ke kantor ataupun sekolah. Ciel dan Sebastian juga sudah sibuk masing-masing dengan pekerjaannya, tapi hari itu berbeda. Sebastian mengurus kerjaannya dirumah ditemani oleh secangkir kopi dan bocah manis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir mereka berdua, semuanya hening. Si bocah manis itu? Oh dia sedang libur sekolah karena seniornya sedang menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Ruang kerja itu sangat hening.

TOK TOK TOK…

"_Come in~_"

Meyrin membuka pintu perlahan lalu membungkuk, "_Go-goshujinsama_, Nona Hannah Anafeloz sudah datang."

"Suruh ia masuk.."

"Baik, _goshujinsama_." Meyrin membungkuk lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Oh ya, buatkan teh juga dan bawa beberapa kue kemari untuk Hannah." Meyrin mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ciel yang dari tadi tidak mengerti hanya bisa penasaran siapa Hannah itu. Tamu dari relasinya kah? Rasa penasaran Ciel terbayar ketika seorang wanita _sexy_ berkulit eksotis berwajah cantik memasuki ruangan sambil membawa dokumen. Itukah Hannah? Siapa itu?

"Oh Hannah!" Sebastian berdiri dan menghampiri Hannah. "Kau bawa dokumennya?"

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, Mr. Sebastian." Kata Hannah sambil menyodorkan dokumen yang ia bawa. Sebastian mengambilnya dan duduk di kursinya kembali sambil mempersilahkan Hannah duduk di kursi sebelah Sebastian. "Anda harus menandatangani semua itu untuk jadwal hari ini."

"Ayolah Hannah~ Jangan meledekku." Hannah dan Sebastian tertawa. Ciel yang dari tadi duduk sama sekali tidak di anggap hanya bisa manyun sambil mengutuki kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. "Ciel, kenalkan. Ini Hannah, sekretarisku, juga teman kecilku. Beda kan sama gadismu yang masih bocah itu?"

"Dia bukan gadisku!"

Sebastian yang tak menghiraukan Ciel mulai berbincang-bincang dengan Hannah soal pekerjaan, mereka sangat dekat. Hannah menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Sebastian yang sedang membaca dokumen dan tampaknya Sebastian tidak keberatan. Itu kah sekretaris? Teman kecil juga tak seharusnya bermanja-manja, bagaimana pun ia juga sekretaris kan? Ciel yang kesal masih bertahan disana menjadi pengawas dua makhluk kopi susu itu.

"Sebby~ begini caramu memperlakukan tamu? Aku haus."

Se-sebby?, jerit Ciel dalam hati.

"Si Meyrin ini."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin sekali dilayani olehmu. Kue dan teh mungkin?" Pinta Hannah.

"Tapi…aku sibuk. Gimana dong?" Canda Sebastian.

"Ayolah~ masa buatku saja kau pelit?"

Sebastian mengangguk dan meminta Hannah duduk menemani Ciel lalu menuju dapur. Diruangan itu Ciel benar-benar merasa sangat gerah, padahal tadi sepertinya AC sudah dinyalakan dan baju yang ia gunakan tidak terlalu panas. Belum lagi rasa panas itu makin terasa ketika ia melihat Hannah. Padahal Hannah hanya diam melihat-lihat dokumen yang baru ditandatangani setengah oleh Sebastian.

HP Sebastian berbunyi, Hannah menengok kearah sumber suara dan melihat nama yang tertera di HP itu dan menggeleng. Deringan itu mati, kemudian berbunyi lagi.

"_Fans_nya lagi kah? Ya ampun~" Ujar Hannah.

_Fans_? Ciel ingat ketika ikut ke kampus Sebastian, teman-teman wanita yang di sapa kakaknya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti habis disapa pangeran. Tapi ia tidak menyangka ada wanita yang sampai meneleponnya. Eh? Bagaimana Hannah tau itu _fans_ kakaknya?

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sebastian membawa _Chocolate gateau_—kue kesukaan Ciel—dan 2 cangkir _Chamomile tea_. 2 Cangkir? Ciel melotot pada 2 cangkir itu, ia tahu bahwa Sebastian tidak memberikan surga itu pada Ciel. Sebastian ingin membuatnya tersiksa!

"A-aku…"

"Kenapa Ciel?" Tanya Sebastian dengan senyuman maut yang buat author klepek-klepek—skip!

"T-tidak! Aku mau ke kamar!"

Ciel beranjak dari kursinya sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada _Chocolate gateau_ itu. Oh Shit! Ciel yang sebenarnya sudah ngiler dari tadi menelan ludah lalu menguatkan diri pergi ke kamarnya. Sebastian terkekeh pelan.

_Aku ingin sekali kue itu!_

Ciel benar-benar kesal sekali dengan pria laknat itu. Bisa-bisanya ia membuatkan kue kesukaannya untuk gadis lain! Huh katanya dia mencintainya tapi mana?! Ah! Ciel memberhentikan langkahnya, ia teringat jika HP-nya tertinggal di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Dengan berat hati, ia memutar langkahnya kembali. Ia lebih baik kembali sebentar dari pada ia mati bosan di kamar tanpa HP-nya yang membuatnya senang dengan _game_.

"Sebby ini memalukan!" Sayup-sayup Ciel mendengar suara dari ruangan yang berisi kakaknya dan Hannah. "Sebby~sakit! Hentikan!"

Ciel penasaran dengan suara itu mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Mata _sapphire_ itu mebelalak ketika kakaknya sedang berhadapan dengan Hannah, tidak terlihat jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dari celah pintu, hanya saja itu seperti…ciuman?

Ciel merasakan debaran di dadanya, hanya saja kali ini sangat sakit. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Bocah kelabu itu berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Dadanya terasa sesak, sesekali tangan mungil itu meremas baju yang membalut di dadanya sambil menutup mata menahan gejolak kepedihan didadanya. Apa yang dikatakan Sebastian bahwa ia mencintainya adalah bohong? Setelah semua kata-kata cintanya dipercaya oleh bocah kecil itu lalu Sebastian mengkhianatinya? Ketika pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh semua perbuatan Sebastian, lalu ia menghancurkannya? Apa Sebastian membalas dendam perbuatannya yang ia lakukan tempo hari? Ciel ingin sekali membenci pemuda itu, tetapi ketika ia mengatakan 'benci' dadanya semakin sakit. Tak terasa ujung matanya mengeluarkan air.

"Hei, kenapa ini?" Ujar Ciel sambil menyeka air itu, semakin diseka, air itu semakin deras keluar. Begitu pun dadanya semakin menyesak. "Kenapa semakin sakit? Tidak mungkin kan aku mencintai Sebastian?" dadanya bereaksi sakit kembali ketika mengatakan 'mencintai', apa itu tandanya ia benar-benar mencintai kakaknya? "Terima kasih untuk semua luka yang kau beri, sialan."

*09*

Hari sudah sangat sore ketika Sebastian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Hannah pun sudah pulang dari tadi. Ia mengerjakan semua itu sampai lupa lunch, ia bertanya-tanya apa Ciel sudah makan apa belum. Anak itu tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Sebastian membereskan dokumen-dokumennya, ia mendengar deringan HP yang ia yakini bukan miliknya karena nada deringnya berbeda. Pria bermata _ruby_ itu menghampiri HP yang tergeletak di kursi tempat Ciel tadi pagi duduk.

"Elizabeth?" Sebastian membaca layar dan kemudian mengangkatnya.

"_Ciel!_" Suara ini…."_Hei Ciel, bagaimana liburanmu? Aku ingin sekali bermain kerumahmu lagi. Tapi kakakmu sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Well itu tak masalah karena yang sangat kusuka itu kamu._" Oh yeah, dia membencimu.

Sebastian menaikkan alisnya, ia tahu siapa yang menelepon. Itu pasti gadis sialan yang mau mencoba merebut Ciel tercintanya. Dengan kesal, ia mematikan HP itu dan membantingnya di kursi. Sebastian benar-benar naik darah.

Sebastian membuka kasar pintu kamar Ciel dan bersiap-siap untuk protes. Hanya saja ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat tubuh ringkih adiknya dibalut oleh selimut. Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan mengusap pipi Ciel yang mulus dan selembut sutra itu dengan senyuman. Tapi senyuman itu berubah mengingat telpon tadi. Ia tahu gadis itu sangat manis dan terlihat cocok dengan pribadi Ciel yang agak suram. Sebastian memikirkan kembali perjuangan cintanya. Akhirnya ia menguatkan hati untuk merelakan Ciel, yah…bagaimana pun kebahagiaan Ciel merupakan kebahagiaannya juga. Munafik memang, tapi apa salahnya merelakan yang memang bukan milikmu meskipun sudah berjuang keras? Setidaknya ia tidak menyesal karena telah berusaha sebelumnya. Sakit? Pasti…tapi senyuman Ciel yang tidak pernah Sebastian lupakan ketika bersama Lizzy…mungkin Lizzy itu lebih baik dan memang benar tepat.

**TBC**


	9. Mr Winner

**This is the last chapter, minna~**

**Terlalu lama cerita akan membuat bosan, makanya saya harus menyelesaikannya! (*_*)9 Why? Because, I have a new idea to make a new story. Kalau cerita ini belum selesai, saya tidak bisa fokus. XD**

**Soalnya saya bukan tipe yang bisa berpikir bercabang-cabang. **

**Please enjoy the last story.**

**Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**But the story is mine!**

**Typo maybe happen~**

**Don't like so don't read. But if you like it, review please. m(_ _)m**

**.**

**Mr. Winner**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau apa kau menyentuhku?" Celetukan dingin keluar dari bibir bocah bermata laut itu lalu menepis tangan Sebastian. Orang yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

"Lizzy tadi menelepon…"

"Lancang sekali kau mengangkat telpon milikku!" Ciel bangun dari tidurnya. Sebastian tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari Ciel dan berusaha menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Dia juga mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaimu. Dan….kalau kau menyukainya juga…aku coba untuk mengikhlaskanmu."

DEG!

Jantung Ciel seakan menerima bom nuklir *oke lebay* mendengar pernyataan Sebastian tadi. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu muncul kembali. Ciel memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menyetel kembali perkataan Sebastian di pikirannya. Dengan mengeluarkan semua harga dirinya, Ciel mengangkat dagunya dan memandang Sebastian dengan angkuh.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau menyukai wanita _sexy_ tadi kan? Yang kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku itu bohong kan? Oh~ aku tahu, kau sama seperti yang lainnya. Mulutmu itu tidak bisa dipercaya. Setelah mengangkat tinggi harapan orang lain lalu mengehempaskannya."

"Bukan begitu…."

"Ah! Kalau bukan begitu, berarti kau menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasan?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya…"

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu lagi. Aku benar-benar mengutuki diriku karena telah percaya padamu. Oh ya…jangan melakukan 'itu' lagi di ruang kerja ayah. Itu menjijikan." Sebastian tidak mengerti apa yang Ciel ucapkan barusan. Itu? Itu apa?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak melihat kau sedang berciuman dengan wanita itu? Mana mengeluarkan suara menjijikan pula." Ciel mengatakan itu dengan jijik, tapi hatinya merasa sakit mengungkit itu.

Sebastian mencoba mengingat kapan itu terjadi, lalu ia tertawa keras. Ciel menatap Sebastian terheran-heran entah kenapa kakaknya seperti kehabisan obat. Ciel kesal sekali, disaat serius, kakaknya malah tertawa! Oke Sebastian memang kurang ajar, tapi untuk situasi ini tidak seharusnya ia tertawa 'kan?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Kau yakin ingin tau?" Kata Sebastian sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Ciel mengangguk ragu. "Yang kau lihat itu aku sedang membersihkan wajah Hannah. Dia itu walaupun kelihatan dewasa, tapi kalau makan kue pasti belepotan. Dengan tangan, bukan mulut lho!"

"Bohong. Masa cuma karena itu bilang 'memalukan' sama 'sakit'?" Tanya Ciel tak percaya.

"Ah itu, dia bilang memalukan karena aku melap cokelat di pinggir bibirnya. Dia bilang sakit karena aku membersihkannya dengan mencubit pipinya." Jelas Sebastian.

"Oh akrab sekali." Jawab Ciel ketus. Apa memang segampang itu?

"Jadi kau kesal soal itu?"

"Tidak!"

Sebastian membuka mulutnya seakan mengatakan 'ah' setelah mendengar jawaban Ciel. Tawanya kini memudar di gantikan oleh senyuman kecut yang terukir dibibir tipis sang pemilik mata _ruby_. Mata itu memandang dengan penuh kesedihan mata sebiru laut milik Ciel, ya…jawaban itu membuatnya sedih. Memang sepertinya ia harus merelakan Ciel untuk gadis itu.

Cukup lama Sebastian menatap mata Ciel, akhirnya ia membalikan badan. Ia ingin pergi menenangkan diri di kamarnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Ciel berkata….

"Aku cemburu. Bukan kesal."

Sebastian membalikan badannya lagi dan menatap Ciel tak percaya. Ia merasa pendengarannya memang sedang buruk atau apa, tapi ia yakin itu benar ketika ia mencubit tangannya. Ini bukan mimpi ataupun pendengarannya yang rusak!

"I-itu berarti….kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sebastian penuh harap.

"Apa aku perlu mengatakan itu, bodoh?"

"Ya kau harus! Aku ingin mendengarnya!"

"A-apa?!"

Sebastian hanya menatap Ciel penuh harap. Ciel yang tidak tega melihat wajah tampan itu menatapnya penuh harap membuat Ciel menghela nafas.

"Aku…mencintaimu."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sebastian memeluk Ciel yang merona merah ketika mengatakan kata-kata memalukan yang ia tidak sangka akan di keluarkannya. Wajah Ciel semakin memerah dan jantungnya berdebar hanya dengan di peluk. Itu seperti ada aliran listrik yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu, hanya saja kau tidak akan mati, kau hanya akan merasakan kenyamanan yang luar biasa. Sebastian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Selalu…" Wajah Ciel kembali merona. "Aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu, kali ini dari hatiku yang paling dalam."

Sebastian mendekatkan wajah manis Ciel, semakin dekat sampai tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Ia mencium Ciel dengan lembut, lalu lidahnya bergerak meminta masuk ke dalam. Kali ini Sebastian tidak perlu susah-susah untuk memasuki rongga mulut Ciel, karena ia telah mendapat izin langsung dari sang empunya. Mereka saling menukar saliva, mengulum dan mereka tampak sangat bergairah.

Tangan kecil Ciel melingkar di leher Sebastian, menikmati setiap sapuan lidah Sebastian didalam mulutnya. Ciuman Sebastian begitu bergairah membuat Ciel tak kuat menahan badannya yang selalu terdorong, ia terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Tentunya Sebastian pun menindihnya karena tangan Ciel masih melingkar di lehernya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya melepaskan ciumannya.

Ciel hampir tidak bisa bernafas akibat ciuman Sebastian yang tidak ada hentinya. Sebastian mengerti itu dan melepaskan ciumannya. Ciel yang tersengal-sengal mendapat senyuman dari Sebastian yang masih kuat (?). Sebastian memutuskan mencium leher Ciel, menjilatnya kemudian 'menandai' bahwa Ciel adalah miliknya sekarang. Ciel hanya pasrah dan menahan gejolak di dadanya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara memalukan seperti dulu ketika pertama kali Sebastian melakukan itu padanya.

Pria berambut pekat itu selesai denegan aktivitasnya lalu meniduri tubuhnya di sebelah Ciel sembari tersenyum. Oh ya ampun, makhluk ringkih itu manis sekali dengan wajahnya yang merona. Rasanya ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen itu. Dipeluknyalah tubuh Ciel dan Sebastian senang sekali cintanya selama ini membawakan hasil, hasil yang ia tunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sebastian juga senang kesalah pahaman itu telah selesai.

"Hei…kau punya _fans_, ya?"

"Apa itu penting ketika aku memilikimu?" Tanya Sebastian yang membuat wajah Ciel merona kembali.

"Hannah…"

"Kenapa dengan Hannah?"

"_Nothing. It's not important anymore._"

Sebastian tertawa. Sebenarnya Ciel ingin sekali menyingkirkan Hannah. Tapi jika ia mengatakan hanya Hannah, jangan-jangan Sebastian memiliki banyak teman dekat. Oh tidak! Itu akan membuatnya panas!

"Boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Tentu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Ciuman lagi?" Tanya Sebastian menggoda.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu. Aku…tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain. Kau adalah milikku." Ucap Ciel dengan malu-malu. Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku akan melakukannya jika kau melakukan hal yang sama. _Deal?_"

"_Deal._"

Kemudian Ciel dan Sebastian hidup bahagia dengan status mereka yang baru, yaitu sepasang kekasih. Karena Ciel masih anak dibawah umur, tidak mungkin 'kan Sebastian langsung melamar?

.

.

**FIN**

**Fyuhh~ oke mungkin saya tidak akan berani membaca chapter 4,5 dan 9. Yang ada saya ketawa sendiri. =,=**


End file.
